Eyes Locked On You
by Liberty89
Summary: Mulan is struggling with her feelings for a certain princess and after Aurora's escape, she finally finds the courage. While holding watch, they express their true feelings for each other. Femslash. Aurora/Mulan.


EYES LOCKED ON YOU

Staring into the flames, Mulan let the past day run through her head. Somehow, Aurora had managed to escape from Cora and to be honest, she had never felt so happy. She smirked as she thought of the moment she almost had hugged Aurora. There was no way she would betray the feelings she had. Aurora couldn't know, she loved Philip. Mulan poked up the fire and scanned the area quick, her eyes landed on the sleeping Snow and Emma. Alarmed she looked up as she didn't see Aurora and quickly scanned the area again. She stood up as she didn't see her, her hand on her sword. A hand landed on her arm and she looked aside.

"Relax," a smiling Aurora said.

Mulan was about to open her mouth, but Aurora set her back down on the fallen tree and sat next to her. Aurora slid her arm around Mulan's arm and laid her hand on Mulan's underarm. Surprised Mulan looked at her, she had to do everything to not jump the woman right there and then. Aurora didn't seem to notice Mulan's inner struggle, she stared into the flames.

"I think I've never been so afraid," she started. "She had me looked up in the same pit in your old camp. It was frighting. The only thing that kept me sane was you."

Now she had looked up and stared Mulan right in the eyes. Mulan swallowed, her breathing hitched slightly.

"Me?" she managed to choke out.

"Yes, you. I knew you would come for me eventually. You're my warrior," Aurora smiled warmly.

Mulan's temperature rose seeing that smile and soft, kind eyes. She had to get away from Aurora, or she would do stupid things. Gently, she tried to let go of Aurora, but the woman was stronger then she thought.

"I'll always come for you," Mulan said, trying not to look Aurora in the eye.

She couldn't put Aurora to shame by doing the things that were going through her mind now. She knew the woman wouldn't answer her feelings and she would make a fool out of herself. She didn't even know herself what it meant she was feeling. What she did know that they were very, very strong and almost impossible to ignore. She bit her lip as she stared at Aurora's lips, she wanted to taste them so badly.

"Mulan, are you listening?" Aurora pulled her out of her struggle and quickly Mulan looked up, only to meet Aurora's eyes.

Which was a big mistake. As soon as their eyes met, the feelings build up in her heart, broke free and flooded through her body. She couldn't restrain herself and brought her hand up to caress her cheek. She felt Aurora lean into the gesture and decided to take the step. She brought her hand to Aurora's neck and pulled her towards her. For a second she hesitated, looking into Aurora's light blue eyes. What she saw there, surprised her. It was a hint of insecurity, but also curiosity and want. Without thinking any further, she closed the little gap between them and kissed Aurora softly. It was a careful, exploring kiss. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back and got pulled into the princess. The kiss grew greedier, wilder and Mulan found herself asking for entrance into Aurora's mouth. She didn't had to wait long and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Finally, the kiss broke, both gasping for air.

"I thought you would never kiss me," Aurora breathed, still holding Mulan close.

"I.." Mulan started, but Aurora placed her finger on her lips.

"Sssh, it's okay," she said, smiling.

She pulled Mulan back into her and kissed her again. The kiss was immediately fierce and hands started to wander over covered body parts. Mulan untied Aurora's coat and it dropped to the floor. She looked down as she caressed Aurora's battered and burned arm. She hated to see the scars, it meant she had been hurt.

"They don't hurt anymore," Aurora whispered and forced Mulan to look up.

"Good."

Aurora started to unbutton Mulan's armory, but didn't succeed. Mulan smirked and helped her, soon her armory laid on the ground as well. Her hands flew back to the brown haired woman's face and kissed her again. Aurora placed her hand on the warrior's back and pushed them of the tree. Softly they landed on the fallen leaves. The kiss broke and they just stared in each other's eyes.

"Where have you been?" Aurora whispered and caressed Mulan's cheek.

Mulan closed her eyes and enjoyed the burning sensation of the princess' fingers on her skin. Aurora smiled, she had wanted so long to do this. To make Mulan hers. Of course she hadn't forgotten about Philip, but what she felt for Mulan, she had never felt before. She met Mulan's dark eyes and bowed forward to kiss her softly. Her hand wondered down, she had to feel Mulan. Her mouth abandoned Mulan's lips and moved to her neck. For a second she struggled to get into Mulan's clothes, but finally she managed. She felt the wetness on her fingers and smirked. She flicked Mulan's clit, which caused a low moan from the warrior beneath her. Aurora looked up and saw Mulan had closed her eyes and Aurora smiled. She stroked Mulan's wet folds and slipped a digit into her entrance. For a moment she teased and then pushed a finger inside. Mulan moaned again and bucked her hips. Mulan's leg bumped into Aurora's center and she moaned at the sudden contact. The warrior noticed and while Aurora pushed slowly in and out of her, she brought up a hand and under Aurora's dress. Soon enough she found Aurora's wet underwear and pushed past it. Aurora's finger in Mulan stilled as Mulan inserted one as well. They looked at each other as they fucked slowly. Mulan bucked her hips, she needed more to come. The princess got the hint and inserted another finger, Mulan followed. Both build up the pace and soon both of them were panting and trying to be silent, not wanting to Snow and Emma wake up. Aurora finally reached her orgasm first, she shuddered against Mulan's body. Mulan held her tight and felt her orgasm approached fast as well. With one last push, she come undone, moaning. As they came down from their high, Aurora rolled next to Mulan on the leaves. Panting, she looked aside at Mulan, who still had her eyes closed. She smiled and pressed a kiss to Mulan's sweaty forehead. Mulan opened her eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Aurora and rested her head on her shoulder. She looked up, meeting Aurora's blue eyes.

"I'll never let you go."


End file.
